


Working Relationship

by CorvidCuriosities (AvianAtrocities)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Basically PWP, F/F, Human AU, Humanformers, Lesbians, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianAtrocities/pseuds/CorvidCuriosities
Summary: Thundercracker has a bad day and Skywarp swings by.





	Working Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> TC is a they/them lesbian and Skywarp is a he/him lesbian, they're in an open relationship.
> 
> art at the end (´･ω･`)

It’d been about an hour now since they had gotten home from work, kicked off their shoes, and flopped onto the couch with Buster held prisoner in their arms. The poor little dog had been happy to cuddle for forty-five minutes, but about fifteen minutes ago she had whined and wiggled until Thundercracker conceded and released their captive snuggle puggle.

Thundercracker immediately missed her warmth and her short, coarse fur. They dropped their face back into the sofa pillows, ignoring how their work clothes were starting to chafe and how one sock was really starting to get irritating for no reason other than it was slightly looser than its counterpart.

They huffed loudly.

At some point they must have drifted off to sleep, because when they awoke to the ding of the doorbell, the apartment was dim and there was that particular gross fuzzy taste in their mouth. They beelined for the kitchenette and grabbed a glass of water as they stumbled towards the door, mumbling a slightly raised “I’m coming!” as they stepped over the briefcase they’d abandoned earlier.

In return, there was a cheerful muffled, “TC!” from outside, alerting them to _whom_ exactly was calling at such an ungodly hour on a Thursday night. There were few people who bothered Thundercracker outside of work and of those few, only _one_ had that sing-song foreboding.  
  
“Warp,” they greeted as they threw open the door, fully expecting their partner. What they found standing outside their apartment door _was_ their partner, but more specifically, their partner holding up a mess of a harness and a great purple phallus. “ **_SKYWARP!_ **”

The culprit laughed raucously as they grabbed him around his collar and dragged him inside, promptly (quietly) slamming the door to protect whatever innocent neighbor might be nearby from seeing Skywarp’s _strap_ .  
  
“I thought you’d be happy to see me!” Warp teased before slapping on a hall light. “Oh geez, babe. You look like shit.”

“You’re a big help,” Thundercracker grumbled as they weakly pushed him in the chest. “What are you doing here?”

“Ow-ow, watch the tit! I wanted to see you and maybe fool around, hence the spike, but if you want some alone time I can fuck off--”  
  
“Marissa turned me down,” Thundercracker interrupted to explain. “I asked her out today, she told me she wasn’t interested right now.” They clenched and relaxed their hands at their side, frowning forlornly at the vinyl flooring. “And I get that, respect it too, but I thought she was, you know, interested. It hurt a little.”  
  
Skywarp was silent for a moment and Thundercracker felt even more vulnerable, but a warm hand slid under their chin and tilted their face up to find him staring, concern written plainly on his beautiful face. “Hey,” he said softly. “Do you want me to take care of you tonight?”  
  
TC’s lip jutted out despite their best efforts to reign in the waterworks and they nodded, blinking away those threatening tears when Warp pulled them in for a hug. Skywarp and Thundercracker were the same size, but those clunky motorcycle boots Warp had on made him a little taller and TC enjoyed how it made it easier to burrow their face into Warp’s chest and hide from all the stupid silly pain that came from falling for your coworker. The smell of leather and lavender soap brought Thundercracker to the present and were they needed to be, warm and safe in the arms of their oldest friend and lover.  
  
Skywarp, to his credit, was a good hugger.

“Feeling better?” He asked when they showed their face. Thundercracker nodded with a sniffle and Skywarp smiled broadly, “Atta girl, baby. I’ll cook you some dinner and then rail you into the bed, how’s that sound?” Warp slid a hand down his partner’s back to rub cheekily at their ass, he lifted the strap back up and wiggled it gleefully. “If you want, you can even pretend I’m Marissa.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you _or_ Marissa!” Thundercracker sounded scandalized as they straightened upright, face stern. “That’s no way to treat either of you!” Skywarp’s grin cracked and fell away, his face confused before it settled into another smile, tender instead of playful.

“You’re so good to me,” he muttered reverently as he lowered his strap, forgetting it as he wound his arms around his girlfriend and buried his face in their neck. A series of kisses followed, trailing up slender neck and ending on those handsome chapped lips. Skywarp held Thundercracker even as he pulled back just enough to see their captivating golden eyes and sigh, “I love you, TC.”

“I might be good, but I’m just treating you with the respect you deserve,” the other woman said gruffly. Skywarp stopped to admire the fierce determination on Thundercracker’s face, the stray tufts of hair sticking out at odd angles, the slight pout in their lips. He smiled, then shifted his arms around Thundercracker’s waist, dragging them back in for another kiss.

Thundercracker let out a strangled squeal when Skywarp suddenly smashed them against the wall and devoured their mouth, the rest of the world forgotten as both women began to claw and grope at each other’s bodies. A fingerless glove went flying as TC panted for air, Warp returned with a growl of delight and an eager hand grasped a perk, pert, perfect little breast.

A trail of clothes and hickies led them to the bedroom and by the time they were splayed across the bed, Skywarp had lost everything but his boy-shorts and sports bra, plus somehow had managed to slip on most of his harness while Thundercracker chewed impatiently on his ear.

“Hold on,” he breathed out, securing his strap while rubbing up TC’s thigh with his spare hand. He rubbed higher, more brazenly until he came to the thin panties that stood in the way of him and his girlfriend. Knuckles brushed over the damp fabric, roughly teasing, then nimble fingers with blunt, black nails pulled the cloth aside to dive into that wet depth he craved.  
  
“I should eat you out first,” Skywarp sighed happily, two fingers in and two knuckles deep. His strap in place, he held TC’s other thigh open, his head rest on the other, a perfect view of his work and his girlfriend’s heaving chest.  
  
“ _Warp…_ ” Thundercracker warbled, legs already trembling. Skywarp loved how deep and husky TC’s voice got when they were like this, he rubbed his thumb over their clit to hear more.  
  
“You’re _wet_ ,” he informed with a shiteating grin on his face, love in his eyes. Thundercracker brought a hand down to aggressively ruffle his hair while they tried desperately not to make any unnecessary noise. “And you’re a, uh, _Oooh--_ ” They shivered as Warp leant forward and kissed their throbbing pussy, “You’re an _angel._ ”

Skywarp laughed, it sent pleasant jolts up TC’s spine and curled their toes-- Skywarp was keen enough to see what (who) was coming and built on the impending orgasm by stuffing his whole face into Thundercracker, tongue lapping at their wet folds, then poking at their entrance, and finally, _finally_ paying attention to their feverish clit, kissing and sucking obscenely as the poor woman gasped and shook through their climax.

Thundercracker squeaked after a moment and slapped the bedspread, tapping out.

“Ready for round two?” Warp drawled cheekily as he wiped his face on the back of his arm, grinning.  
  
“Hurfgh,” TC replied.  
  
The more lucid of the two seekers laughed again and crawled forward, bringing himself over Thundercracker and settling between their legs, smelling like sweat and pussy, and that wonderful, awful lavender shampoo TC could never seem to shake off them after Warp railed them like this.

Something poked at their still-tingling labia and Thundercracker grumbled something unintelligible as they hooked their arms around Skywarp’s slender neck and delicately hung their ankles over his angular hips. It was unfair how beautiful Skywarp was, especially like this, coated in sweat and smiling at them like their were his world…

Thundercracker smiled almost drunkenly, swimming the love they felt for their partner.

Skywarp must have noticed because he hesitated, his smile melted into something more tender, and he leant down to kiss Thundercracker as he held aside their panties and gently rocked himself into them, slow and sure.

Arousal started to build up again as Warp thrusted steadily, kisses delving deeper as his hands wandered as best they could. Warm fingers found their breast again and pinched lightly at a nipple, earning a muffled squeak of protest that in turn sparked a mumbled laugh. Thundercracker dragged their fingertips down his back, not to scratch, only to inspire. A shiver ran through Skywarp and he broke the languid kiss, “You’re wonderful, TC.”

“I love you,” Thundercracker breathed back, admiring Skywarp’s smiling face.

That wicked grin broke out again and Thundercracker hardly had the time to grip harder before Skywarp hitched their legs up over his shoulders and began to _pound._

There were a few constants in Thundercracker’s life that always affected them in the same way; warm content at a hot cup of coffee in the morning, pure and unabashed joy at greeting Buster when they got home, and the brilliant, blooming stars that sparked in their eyes whenever Skywarp spiked them down with all the vigor of an emotionally compromised seeker.

Skin slapped together and silicone bruised deep places in TC that hurt in the most _delicious_ way, they panted and squeezed, started to _beg_ Warp for more, please, please, _please._ Friction built up and heat gathered, boiled, then _burst_... And Thundercracker clung to Skywarp for dear life as they lost sight and hearing for they-didn’t-know-how-long.

When they came back down Skywarp was still rolling in and out, slower but still steady. Some sort of weak deflating noise fell out of Thundercracker’s mouth, prompting a breathless laugh from Warp in turn.

“Good?” He asked, then pulled out with a wet _pop_ when TC nodded sharply. Flopping down beside them, Skywarp inhaled deeply and let it out slowly, catching his breath before wrapping his arms around his lover and burying his face in their warm, sticky neck. Thundercracker shivered as a stray tingle of an aftershock zipped up their body, then turned to nestle into the seeker beside them.

“Let me…” They started, then coughed to find their voice. “Let me eat you out,” they repeated fully.

Skywarp rumbled some sort of amused affirmative, then untangled to lay back on the bed, legs spread and hands displaying his crotch helpfully.

Thundercracker slapped his spike but laughed, then found a spot between his thighs. Talented hands ran up his beautiful legs, then worked skillfully to unfasten the strap still dripping with their own fluid. Skywarp kept his mouth shut fortunately, but grinned like a jackass still as his strap was removed and discarded off the side of the bed, leaving Thundercracker to struggle with the soaked boy-shorts Warp was still sporting.

“You should wear something easier to pull off when you come over,” TC complained, grabbing them by the elastic and yanking them down legs that weren’t being entirely helpful.  
  
“No undies when I come over, got it.” He grinned.

“Brat,” they said as they threw his underwear at his face.

They settled closer to Skywarp’s now bare crotch and made themself comfortable before placing both thumbs on the fuzzy lips that hid what they were looking for. Despite his nonchalance, Skywarp was just as wet as TC had been for the past half hour and his pussy bared beautifully, glistening in the dim light.

It was Thundercracker’s turn to smile as they looked up and saw Skywarp swallow.

Delicate lips met slick folds and Skywarp’s breathing became shallow. Thundercracker must have known how sexy they looked like this, ass up in the air and pretty face pressed into his pussy, right? Warp’s leg twitched and he inhaled sharply when TC kissed his clit loudly. Useless hands dug into the bedsheets for a moment, then slipped into the messy hair of the beautiful woman between his legs.

Thundercracker licked thoroughly up his cunt, then swirling the tip of their tongue around his clit, effectively sending Skywarp desperately trying to hold on for a little longer.

“You’re so good at this,” he whispered hoarsely.

 TC replied to that with a wet suckle to that spot between his clit and vagina and he _keened._ Spurred on by his reaction, Thundercracker devoted their full focus to ravishing Skywarp. Fingers kept him parted as their skilled tongue made love to him adamantly, kissing, licking, sucking. A breathy gasp escaped them as they lavished Warp’s clit and that was what sent him spilling over the edge.

He stiffened, inhaled, then melted into the bed as Thundercracker licked one, two, three more times at him before pulling away and crawling up onto his lap.

“Good?” They asked smugly.  
  
“Good,” he croaked and pulled them down for a kiss.

It was lazy, messy. They could taste each other on the other’s tongue. Skywarp snickered when he pinched Thundercracker’s nipple and they bit his lip.

“Feeling better?” He asked once they had cooled down and crawled under the sheets.  
  
“Yeah,” TC answered, voice still that deep, dreamy octave.

Something scratched at the door and Thundercracker stirred, Warp pulled them back down and sat up instead. “I got it,” he assured as he padded to door. Buster gave a little huff of indignation when the door opened, but trotted in and up her little doggy-steps to join her owner in the bed.

“You’re welcome,” Warp snorted back. He crawled back into bed and shuffled closer to his girlfriend, kissing their sleepy, beautiful face as they smiled lovingly at him.

“Stay for breakfast?” They asked, petting idly at Buster’s head.  
  
“Okay, but I want pancakes,” Warp insisted.  
  
“Deal.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if youre wondering, Starscream is also a lesbian and she's in the relationship too but she's also, you know, Starscream
> 
> alternatively if you're confused abt lesbians and pronouns --> pronouns=/=gender


End file.
